


Post Oblivio: That One Where Marinette Remembers Everything

by z8e9k9e



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Memory Loss, Romance, Spoilers, adrienette - Freeform, awkward in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z8e9k9e/pseuds/z8e9k9e
Summary: "Miraculous Ladybug!"Ladybugs swept the city, cleansed the damage, and righted the wrongs yet again from another one of Hawkmoth's akumitizations.Except this time, she remembered. Everything.





	1. Yep... That happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! For this fic, I found a prompt on tumblr that I'll put in the notes on the last chapter as well as a link to the user that created it. It'll be on the last chapter because it semi spoils the entire fic itself. I have plans to do an alternate point-of-view in the future, but my posting schedule with fics that aren't completed is a mess in itself. Hope ya'll enjoy :) Not beta'd btw

The bus ride back home was the most torturous ride Marinette had ever ridden in her life. Not only was Alya’s photo the big scoop for the entire hour, but Adrien seemed to be in a strange mood. The thought of the blond made her feel queasy inside. He didn’t once look at her during the ride which had Marinette to think he didn’t remember. She couldn’t decide if she preferred that or not because she _did_ remember. Every detail. Every word. Every absolute _minute._ Her heart dropped in pure relief when her miraculous beeped on the roof to escape Chat’s love-struck eyes.

 

_“Tikki,” she started, hunched over with ragged breaths, “I think I’m going crazy.” Her Kwami hovered beside her forehead._

_“Why do you think that?” Marinette had to take a deep breath, as if she were about to reveal the truth to herself. In a way, she was. She didn’t know if Tikki remembered too._

_“I remember everything.” Tikki furrowed her little brows, or where they would be anyways._

_“That’s weird because I don’t. ..” she trailed off her statement, somewhat hoping her chosen would explain what happened. All Tikki could recall, both being from Marinette’s jewelry, was her host drawing on the inside of an elevator and the next thing she knew was Marinette, as Ladybug, was leaning close to Chat. That made her wonder… but she would rather listen from Marinette. Said bluenette studied Tikki’s reaction. There was no reason to lie, but it did give Mari some hope…_

_“Tikki, I know who he is. I know who Chat Noir is. But if you don’t know, maybe he doesn’t know me… Ohmygod I hope he doesn't know!” she freaked out and clutched her head as if in agony._

_“Well, did he give any sign after you cleansed the town that he knew?” Tikki asked. Mari thought back to the encounter._

_“No… He acted smug about… the…” she paled. “TIKKI!” She screamed and said kwami rushed to cover her mouth._

_“Be quiet Marinette! Someone might hear you!” She hushed. Marinette held eye contact with her red creature and waited a second before she sucked a deep breath through her nose and nodded._

_“Tikki… Tikki, I think I’m having a panic attack,” she spoke as slow as she could through the uncontrollable deep breaths that rushed through her lungs. Tikki gave her chosen a look of worry. Despite her brain running for miles, Marinette’s lungs calmed down enough to relax as she slid down the side of the building._

_“Tikki, I took off before he could say anything… and in a minute I have to sit in a bus across from him for an hour,” Marinette spoke, her words sharp and fluent. Tikki processed the information like a champ. She knew._

_“I’m not sure how to help you, Marinette. I can’t remember a thing… Maybe you do because you’re Ladybug? But then…” the creature thought for a moment with her little paw tapping softly on her little chin. “We should go to Master Fu about this.” The idea of the older man solving all of Marinette’s questions solved her inner turmoil… well, most of it. Of course he could help! He would know exactly what to do!_

 

As soon as the school came into view, the sick feeling in the pit of Marinette’s stomach finally eased… slightly. There was still a high chance of Adrien approaching her about, well, everything. After the bus departed when everyone calmed down about Alya and Nino’s akumitization, Marinette and Alya were happy to listen to music together on their phone while Nino and Adrien scrolled through social media and had light conversation. Not that Marinette was listening, she specifically asked to use the left ear-bud to refrain from listening in the first place.

 

The bus came to a halt and with that, everyone stood, retrieved their items, and left in a somewhat orderly fashion. School was still in session but their class was dismissed for the rest of the day with an assigned essay about the repercussions of disregarding rules on field trips. Alya and Nino were exempt from the work and given detention instead, which they both were unhappy about but shrugged it off. They deemed it a fair punishment and were both held back from the rest of the class. Marinette refused to hang around and hauled her butt towards home as soon as she could.

 

Backpack thrown on the bed along with her body, Marinette’s groan of frustration, or relief, Tikki couldn’t tell, were louder than ever.

 

The following day at school, the students weren’t excited to have yet another lecture from their principal but as long as more students continued to be vulnerable to Hawkmoth, it was still necessary. Marinette of all people couldn’t have been happier. Not only was their initial project delayed, but now she had an excuse to sit silently with her thoughts. When she arrived home the previous day, she fell asleep not long after her head hitting the pillow. Her parents didn’t want to wake her and decided to ask her about the trip and if she was okay from the damage. Unlike Marinette, they didn’t remember what happened and she played the “I don’t remember calling you, but I’m sure it was to let you know I was fine and I’m fine now” card. She was grateful that her family worried about her, she really was. Had she actually forgotten, she might have been a bit less lost in her mind. Her mom noticed that something was off, but had no reason to believe her daughter was lying in the sense that she wasn’t okay, handed her her bag and set her off on her day.

 

The lecture wasn’t too long. The students weren’t exactly secretive on how they felt when Mr. Damocles concluded his speech and went to the next classroom. The teacher wasn’t keen on starting a new lesson, especially on a Friday, and put on a movie with some questions to answer at the end.

 

During the movie, Alya and Marinette passed notes to each other. The first note, Marinette caught off guard. If Alya had something to say, she would whisper it. But since the events of yesterday, she didn’t want to risk being the center of attention any time soon.

 

The note read _Did you see the LadyBlog last night?_   Oh she certainly did, but it wasn’t last night. This morning as soon as she woke up, the photo of Ladybug and Chat Noir was displayed as large as possible. Needless to say… she wasn’t happy and she made that clear as day in her note.

 

_From what I heard, Ladybug wasn’t happy about the picture… so isn’t that similar to the situation you were in yesterday? Everyone seeing something you don’t want others to see?_

 

It took a moment for Alya’s note to be passed back, so Marinette assumed it was long, but that wasn’t the case.

 

 _I didn’t think about that… now I feel bad. Should I take it down?_   Marinette’s response was quick.

 

_Yes._

 

_But millions of people have seen it already. It’s probably been duplicated everywhere by now!_

 

Marinette hadn’t thought of that… But the one source it’s expected to be replaced with an apology note could correct everyone else who has the photo displayed.

 

_Yes, but maybe if you take it down and write an apology note to Ladybug and explain that it would be a good idea to take it down would maybe influence others to do the same?_

 

_You’re right… I feel so bad for Ladybug now…_

 

Marinette read the sentence over and over again. She understood how Alya felt the previous day… but… in all honesty, she wasn’t too upset. In other circumstances where Ladybug didn’t remember anything about Chat Noir sitting right in front of her, she might have been upset. But she couldn’t bring herself to feel that way. The only reason she put up the act was for Chat Noir in the off chance that he remembered too… She didn’t want to think about that today but now that she was…

 

Looking down at the back of Adrien’s head, he seemed normal. Calm even. Nothing out of place, no forced communication to Marinette. It was as if everything was all in her head. But what if he was acting too?! What if he remembered and was disappointed it was her all along and doesn’t want to talk to her ever again!? What if what if what if…!?

 

Alya’s hand on Marinette’s shoulder shocked her out of her trance state and when she looked down at her section of the table to respond to Alya’s note, it wasn’t there. What was there was Adrien’s hand holding the piece of paper that _wasn’t folded_ and _easily readable_ out to Marinette. She stared at the paper for a second and gingerly took it. The mistake she made most, apart from dropping the paper, was making eye contact. Even if for a second, her stomach dropped and she felt sick. She hastily passed the note over to Alya and left the classroom with her hand over her stomach. The teacher watched as she left and made no comment about it. Alya looked at Adrien, wholeheartedly confused, and he shrugged it off. Leaving Alya with the impression that he didn’t know what was wrong, she raised her hand and asked permission to check up on her friend. With permission granted, she wandered down the hall and towards the closest bathroom.

 

“Marinette?” She called out. “Are you in here?” The shuffling of tissues and sniffling of a nose indicated that she was in the back stall. Alya stood outside of it and leaned against the wall beside the door. “Mari, do you want me to call the nurse?”

“No! No I’m fine! Must be something weird I ate this morning,” she lied and Alya knew. With a sigh, Alya leaned down and crawled under the stall. Before Marinette could object or ask her to leave, she was surrounded by her best friend’s arm in a tight hug.

 

She started to sob.

 

Alya held her through her coughing fits and gave her more strands of toilet paper for her nose. “I don’t know what’s up girl, but when you’re ready to talk to me, let me know okay?” Marinette nodded. _Like that’s gonna happen. How would I explain this to her?!_ As if reading her mind, Alya followed up her statement with “I’m gonna check up on you tonight. I’ll text you.” Marinette just nodded. She was grateful for a friend like Alya, but there’s nothing she could tell her that would be even remotely close to the truth.

 

Time passed. Maybe five minutes or twenty, neither of the two girls knew. If it wasn’t for the entering of another student that pulled them out of their reverie, they might have been there for much longer. Alya helped her best friend clean up at the sink, making sure she was presentable before they exited the bathroom together, arms linked and proud, down the hall and back into their classroom. By the time they arrived, the video was just wrapping up and there were looks of concern for everyone’s favorite classmate. Even Chloe snuck a glance and felt just the slightest bit guilty. That was all collectively nothing compared to the look on Adrien’s face. If this were a different scenario, he might have made a sly joke about it.

 

As Marinette slowly eased herself down on the bench, she kept her eyes off of the blond in front of her. She could tell he wanted reassurance that she was okay, but she couldn’t look at his face again. Not until she was ready to face the truth… literally. Alya kept her hand on Marinette’s and squeezed gently. Mari squeezed back, reassuring her that she was okay and collected her notes together to prepare for the next lesson. That’s what she wanted Alya to believe anyways. With a notebook pulled out and pencil in hand, she wrote up stories that could be believable as to why she broke down like that. Someone in the family passed and Adrien reminded her. She listened to a sad song this morning and thought of it. She ate something bad before school.

The last one sounded believable and went through a list of foods she could have eaten. She wasn’t allergic to anything, but that didn’t mean an expired gallon of milk could have made its way into her cereal… But that doesn’t explain the crying. She shrugged and drew a line between the milk and ‘sad song’ and she just… broke? Yeah, she could go with that.

 

With that out of the way, she pulled out her diary and began to write to herself. More for comfort and reassurance.

 

 _Adrien is Chat Noir. I don’t know if he remembers anything. I remember_ everything. _Tikki and I are going to Master Fu’s right after school and hope for an explanation. He remembered who I am and how to use the miraculouses. I really need to calm down and get it through my head. Chat Noir is_ Adrien _for crying out loud! Is that good or bad?! He’s been pinning after Ladybug all along when it’s been me! But does that mean Marinette isn’t anything to either of them? To him! They’re the same person! Get. That. Through. Your. Head! Don't even get me started on the kiss!!!_

 

“Alright class, if you’ve finished your questions, let’s move on…” Marinette looked down at her blank paper and sighed. She’ll have to do it at home.

 

Class carried on as normal as she could make it. Minimal contact with Adrien and for the most part, she didn’t need to explain herself for her mini outburst in class. They all assumed she was sick, except Alya, and she carried on as if she was fine. But she wasn’t.

When the final bell rang, she collected her things with the intent of leaving as quick as possible to talk to Master Fu without having to be interrupted by her parents from it being too late out. But, as fate would have it, had other plans.

 

“Hey, Marinette?” She heard Adrien call out and immediately tensed up. Her head nodded towards his direction, a nonverbal cue for him to continue. Good thing he did without her having to make eye contact again. “Hey, so I wrote these for you,” he said as he set a paper beside her tablet that wasn’t yet in her bag. “I thought you could use them since you missed out… Are you okay?”

She nodded and tucked the paper in a folder. “Yeah, I think I ate something bad,” she said. Quick and to the point. She wanted to run away so bad but Adrien wasn’t having any of it.

“I’m sorry, but I read your conversation with Alya,” he said as he leaned slightly to one foot, as if he were nervous himself. “I think Ladybug would appreciate that… you know, that photo not being plastered everywhere.” If she wasn’t already tense, one might mistake her for a wall with how still she was.

“Yeah…” she trailed off. “I wouldn’t want a photo of me like that out there… so I’m sure she wouldn’t…” Marinette hadn’t realized it until she said it, but she sort of wanted to know if Adrien knew or not. So she sucked it up and faced him straight on.

“Pretty crazy that Alya and Nino were akumatized together, huh?” She forced a laugh. _Play it cool!_

“Yeah!” Adrien exclaimed, a little too excited, Marinette thought. “Yeah, weird… I um… Do you remember anything? I talked to my dad’s staff, some of them remember and some don’t…” She watched as he seemed to study her reaction. She did. But she had to lie.

“No! Nothing at all. There’s fragments of… uh... “ she looked around and shrugged. “I don’t know. I feel like I know something happened but I don’t really know… you know?” She was rambling. She knew it. But god help her, she couldn’t stop. “What about you? Do you remember?”

Adrien laughed just as awkward as Marinette had just a moment ago. “No, nothing. Well… I remember uhm…” his gaze seemed interested on a poster beside Marinette. “Yeah, I can’t… remember a thing. Just wondered if that’s why you were sick or something…” He sighed. “Right… stupid question, huh?” Marinette thought this entire situation was strange.

“No, it wasn’t stupid!” she replied quickly. “I mean, it feels weird not knowing, right? So, for example, if you knew something that I didn’t remember, and I was with you or something, I’d want to know what happened… you know?” Finishing that sentence up, she felt sick again. If Adrien really didn’t remember, wasn’t she being hypocritical?

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Yeah, that’s kinda why I asked… you see, I uh.. I thought I remembered seeing you, you know, maybe we passed each other or something… So I thought you knew what happened.” Marinette nodded slightly and packed her tablet up in her bag.

“Sorry, Adrien, I don’t,” she said as sincere as possible. And he believed it.

“That’s cool! Cool… right. Sorry for holding you up, I’m sure you have things to do,” he said and gestured to her stuffed bag, his eyes hanging on the zipper a little too long before he finally backed up and collected his own things.

 

‘Awkward’ was an understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette talks to Master Fu about her situation with Chat Noir.

On the way to Master Fu’s massage shop, Marinette was quiet.  Despite that, Tikki felt the tension roll off of her chosen wave after wave up until she couldn’t take it and peeked out from the little purse.

“You really need to relax, Marinette,” she said in her normal upbeat tone. That of course didn't mean she wasn't concerned. “Even if Chat Noir does know who Ladybug really is, does it seem like that bad of a situation?” 

 

Marinette hadn’t thought of it like that. Sure, she might freak out for the time being, but it’s not the worst thing in the world. It saves them from awkward introductions if they were to ever get around to revealing each other (after Hawkmoth would be defeated, of course). It’s more comical than anything. Two people, constantly around each other in and out of the costume and didn’t even stop to think that they are the other? Now that she thought about it, Alya did try to see the resemblance between Chat and Adrien and Marinette blatantly shut the idea down. Good thing too. If Alya had persuaded her hunch, things could have been revealed much earlier on in their lives. 

That didn’t mean she wasn’t allowed to freak out still. Her hope was to finally let the information settle by the next couple of days. A week at most. But knowing Marinette, it would most likely be closer to a week.

 

“You’re right, Tikki, but… I don’t know. Maybe taking to Master Fu about it will help me cope with the facts. No offence, but you’re a Kwami, you’re not a human being I can vent to that can understand.” Tikki didn’t take any offence to that and completely understood what Marinette meant. Any time she has her own Kwamii problems, she’ll voice them to Marinette, however, will never expect her to fully understand what the issue is. The feeling of being drained of all energy after a transformation or even what the specific transformations feel like. They’re all unknown to Marinette, so she could at the least understand the human to human contact her chosen needs in order to work through this problem.

“There’s no doubt in my mind he won’t help!” the little red creature said with as much hope and excitement as she could. She wasn’t all too worried for her chosen though with finding out about Chat Noir’s identity. When Ladybug and Chat were locked up together during the battle against Dark Owl, she had a hunch and seeing Adrien’s face only confirmed it. Out of all people Marinette knew, she was internally grateful it was him. It was like fate took a chance and won the lottery on the two teens. Though, now knowing who Chat Noir is, it is funny to Tikki that Marinette has only declined Chat for Adrien, who is Chat as well as Adrien focusing on Ladybug rather than talking to Marinette. 

 

She felt it was something the duo were going to look back and laugh at. That was why she wasn’t freaked out at all, unlike Marinette. 

 

Master Fu’s house was just up the sidewalk, Marinette could see it, and there she could see the older man outside the door as if he knew she were coming. They both waved at each other just before Marinette increased her speed to a light jog. Upon arriving to the man, she noticed he adorned a knowing smile on his face.

“Master Fu!” She huffed out from the exercise. “Master Fu, I have something to tell you!” 

“I know, dear Marinette. Let us go inside,” he replied and ushered her into his home. There, he poured two cups of tea that was already piping hot and set one in front of the teen. He took a seat in front of her and both sipped the hot liquid. It immediately calmed Marinette’s nerves and she was half tempted to ask for the recipe. 

“So Marinette, tell me what is going on,” he gestured towards her as if giving her the stage. Despite knowing the issue, he allowed her to vent what happened during the battle against Oblivio she shouldn’t remember.

“I remember everything!” She exclaimed. “Every little thing! I remember the elevator, I remember detransforming, I remember calling you and you explained how to work the Miraculouses!” She took a deep breath in the middle of her mini-rant. “Master Fu, I know who Chat Noir is and I don’t know if he remembers who I am.” Throughout her ranting, the older man just nodded his head and kept his soft smile as he always does. In a way, it did calm Marinette down. It told her that he truly did understand what she was talking about.

“Yes Marinette, I sensed something like that had happened when you cleansed the city. There was something that felt off balance and now I know.” He stroked his beard, his eyes stuck on the amber liquid as he thought. “But I do not know if Chat Noir knows who you are, Marinette.” The teen groaned in response.

“What am I supposed to do then?!” She freaked out. “Should I tell him who I am? Should I tell him I know who he is? If I tell him that then he’ll want to know who I am and then I kind of have to tell him but what if he already knows?” She frowned. “He was acting weird this afternoon.” 

“Was he?” Master Fu sounded genuinely intrigued. 

“Yeah… He normally doesn’t stutter or fumble over his words. We talked about being struck by Oblivio… but he didn’t say anything about knowing that I’m Ladybug.”

“Did you tell him you know he was Chat Noir?” the man asked despite knowing the answer.

“No…”

“Then I do not see why he would tell you he knows you are Ladybug,” he said with a shrug. “Maybe he feels the same as you do and thinks you do not remember anything either.”

“So… we both remember and are pretending to not remember for the sake of keeping each other’s secret from each other?” she asked with a weird face.

“That’s a theory,” Master Fu said as he sipped his tea, the same knowing smile on his face. “But that is up to you to confront. Maybe you should see Chat Noir and get his point of view from Chat Noir rather than Adrien.”

 

That was the first time someone other than Marinette addressed Chat Noir and Adrien as the same person and oddly enough, it felt… calming. This massive gray area between the two super heroes was finally crystal clear and… actually felt nice. Like a massive weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. She was still keen on not knowing in the first place in order to keep their families safe as well as each other, however, this… wasn’t as bad as she thought. Two people she knew were the same. It wasn’t a hard concept to grasp but yet...

 

“Master Fu, I think he should know,” she muttered. “If we’re really the team that we say we are, then he has a right to know. This would just imbalance our dynamic and it wouldn’t be easy to work together.”

“If that is what you think, Marinette, then I will have to agree with you. I do not disagree that you two should have kept your identities a secret, but with these circumstances, you can not necessarily avoid that.” He stood, stretched out, and headed to the kitchen to prepare another brew. “Before you leave, I would like Tikki to drink this.” At the mention of her name, said Kwami flew from Marinette’s shoulder to the older man’s and watched as he worked. Marinette stood, cup in hand, and sauntered over to watch him work.

“What is that?” she asked. He sprinkled unknown herbs and substances into a ceramic bowl before crushing them together into a fine powder. 

“Nothing to be kept a secret, but the ingredients aren’t important,” he said as he carefully poured the power into two small bags and handed it to Marinette. “Take this home and add a cup of hot water. Allow Tikki to drink it after five minutes. The other bag is for Chat Noir’s Kwami.” Marinette took the bags gingerly and was careful when placing them in her purse. “Because of the recent events, I suggest you tell Chat Noir soon. A secret like this can through your fighting off balance and you may be distracted.”

“Then that’s what I’m going to do,” she replied. With a final sip of her tea to finish the cup,she headed to the door. “Thank you for listening and helping me out. I really appreciate it!” She called out before she left. Master Fu chuckled and sipped at his tea. 

 

“What an interesting girl, she is…”

  
  


On the way home, feeling utterly determined with phone in hand, her thumb hovered over Adrien’s contact, ready to call with just a touch. It would be much easier to do over the phone rather than in person, but for something this big, she should plan to meet with him instead.

That’s what she was going to do until she stumbled over a step on the sidewalk and would have fallen hard onto the pavement had a body not been there to block her. 

 

That body belonging to Adrien Agreste.

 

Whom she was now on top of.

 

With her phone open on his contact.

 

What perfect timing (or not).

 

With a sudden shriek, she scrambled up to grab her phone and purse that had flown off and clutched it close, hoping Tikki was alright.

 

“Woah, careful,” Adrien’s God-given voice warned the clumsy girl. She couldn’t look at him, not yet.

“S-sorry!” She cried out. “I didn’t see the pavement,” she mumbled. Adrien only chuckled. 

“It’s okay, but are you alright?” His tone was concerned and Marinette was reminded yet again why she fell for Adrien Agreste in the first place.

“Yes! Yes I’m okay! Thank you,” she brushed herself off to rid any dirt that had gotten on her clothes. “A-actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you,” she said as she rocked back and forth on her feet. “Maybe we can go somewhere private…?” She glanced up and saw her crush giving her a confused look with a raised eyebrow before he shrugged with a nod.

“Yeah, sure. Where to?” She hadn’t really thought of that and looked around as if there were a spot just meters away. The best things she could come up with was either her balcony or Adrien’s room. Bringing a boy through her room,  _ especially _ Adrien, there was no doubt her parents would interrupt whatever it is they were doing every five minutes. She would have brought him back to Master Fu’s home, however… well… there really wasn’t any side effect to that. To her knowledge, Adrien had no idea where the Guardian lived and she was sure he would give them privacy. 

She held up a finger and dialed a number before holding it to her ear. “One second… ...Sir! No, nothing happened… I was wondering if you could um…” she looked at Adrien again. _Chat Noir really wasn’t kidding about seeing him without his mask..._ (1) Her face blew up a bright pink and she shook her head. “I was wondering if you could um… leave? For a few minutes? A friend-” she cringed “-and I need a quiet place to study…” she paused and nodded to listen, as if the older man could see her. “Yes, yes… Thank you! We’ll be there soon.” She tapped ‘end call’ and turned on her heels.

“Must be really important, huh?” Adrien noted. Marinette could only tighten her grip on her backpack and purse.

“You have no idea…”

 

Throughout the short walk, there weren’t many words spoken between the two teens. If Marinette was honest with herself, she felt like she could cut the tension in the air with a butter-knife. Her world was turning all sorts of upside down and just when she thought it was stable, it flipped again.

 

Given the opportunity to observe Adrien without being so creepy behind him, she noticed qualities about him she also saw in Chat. Maybe not the silly puns (though, who would have seen that one coming in the first place?), but the hair and eyes were definitely both one in the same, despite Chat’s being a little more out of place… But it suited his character. She dug deeper from just their appearances though. She recalled Chat looking at her family photo when they fought the zookeeper, but she thought nothing of it… She realized now why he loved his job as Chat Noir so much. He was free, unlike his civilian self... She sort of felt the opposite. She was free to do almost anything she could set her heart and mind to as plain ol’Marinette, however, with Ladybug, she felt like she had a duty to her city, her people, to never let them down. It was a job to her, unlike Chat. Not that she hated it, it was the best thing to happen to her. It  _ is _ the best thing to happen to her. But that didn’t mean she was allowed to do as she wanted just like Chat. She had to be careful as Ladybug unlike her normal self.

 

Now that she thought about it, her as Marinette and Chat are best fit for each other than any other combination of the four. But it didn’t matter, since they  _ were _ the same two people. 

 

Upon approaching Master Fu’s home yet again, Marinette’s nerves shuddered throughout her body. Questions of uncertainty raced through her mind but with each inhale, each step forward, each exhale, she knew that everything was going to be alright. 

Up until screams were heard not far down the street, a loud voice blaring through speakers immediately after. Of course an akuma attack  _ just _ before the big reveal.  _ Yippie _ she thought with a sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cheesy ending, I know, but I can't tell you how much I struggled to find that right point where the chapter would end and the next would start. Before the akuma was just perfect. It keeps the last one about the same length as the first two. Sorry if everything seems so rushed too! But hope y'all like it :) Next chapter should be up by next Friday :)
> 
> (1): It's a reference to a quote Chat Noir says to Ladybug in Rogercop in the English dub: "I'd stick around, but then you'd see me without my mask and... you wouldn't be able to resist me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one of three. My goal is to have chapter 2 posted by next Friday. Have a great week!


End file.
